


Strength of Will

by booksaremyreality



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bruises, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sexual Assault, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyreality/pseuds/booksaremyreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TRIGGER WARNING: rape</p>
    </blockquote>





	Strength of Will

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: rape

There are rumors in the 11th. Just whispers, but whispers carry on the wind.  _Did you hear about the 5th seat, Ayasegawa? Do you see the way he dresses? I hear his sucks cock in the back ally in his free time. Fucking faggot._  Yumichika ignores these petty whispers, of course. Why should he care about the opinion of little fleas weren't even appealing to look at? So what if he sucks cock? The other shinigami can go fall off a cliff for all he cares. 

There are five or six men following him as he walks on his way to meet Ikkaku. There's no one else around, everyone else is smart enough to be in their rooms sleeping. Yumichika knows what they're planning on doing but they don't have their swords which is good for him. They call his name but he ignores them, instead walking a little bit faster. But he doesn't run, he never runs. They're close enough now that he can practically feel their breath on his neck. 

One grabs Yumichika by the wrist but he quickly breaks his grip only to have to more grab him by each arm. He struggles and manages to pull one arm free, punching the nearest person in the face. But there are simply to many of them. Without his sword to defend with Yumichika is almost powerless, hand to hand combat not being his strength. They force him to the gravelly dirt while he kicks and spits. He doesn't call for help even though he's close enough to Ikkaku's dorm that he would probably hear him. They punch and slap him more than a couple times to get him to be quiet and eventually his jaw is so swollen that it hurts to much to continue making the noises he's making. The largest one, clearly the leader of the group stands above him while five of his idiot friends hold him down. 

"So you like taking it up the ass, Ayasegawa?" He smirks and begins to untie Yumichika's kimono. This is so fucking cliche Yumichika could roll his eyes. In a very un-11th-like fashion he decides to stop fighting. He goes limp, as his bare skin is exposed to the cool night air. He barks at his friends to spreak Yumichika's legs and forces his way inside dry, which hurts like hell. He doesn't make a noise, he doesn't scream or cry even though he can feel himself bleeding. A second man begins to pull down his pants aiming for Yumichika's mouth. 

"You must be truly deranged to think that you can out that in my mouth and get it back again." Despite the brute ripping apart his dignity down below, he still has enough strength to snap the remark and raise an eyebrow. The idiot ignores his warning and get's his cock nearly bitten off for it. "Believe me it wasn't pleasant for me either." He snaps, spitting the mans blood to the side. The first man has finished and a second man has taken his place. Another person holds his mouth open, his jaw creaking with the force of his grip. 

The rest is a blur of disgusting hands and things in places he never wanted them to be. He doesn't know how much time has passed when they finally finish. They leave him lying on the ground, kimono open and torn. He lays there for a few minutes after they leave, cataloguing his injuries. Before they threw him to the ground they landed a couple good punches so his ribs are most likely bruised. Most of the damage is on his face and lower parts: his lip is split in multiple places and there is bruising all over his face and neck from where those brutes grabbed him. His bottom aches terribly the burning sensation is almost enough to call Ikkaku out to carry him. Eventually he rise to stand, the motion tearing his hole even more. Blood trickles down his leg as he ties his robes sloppily and limps towards Ikkaku's room. 

Because of his status in the division he has his own private quarters, along with the 2nd, the 1st, the lieutenant, and of course the captain. Yumichika falls against the door which serves in lieu of knocking. He can hear shuffling inside as Ikkaku, who was probably sleeping, comes to answer the door. The door opens and Ikkaku answers, sleepy and ruffled, but clean shaven and unbruised. Unlike his disgusting self. Thinking about what those brutes did to him makes him sick and he falls to his knees, throwing up bile and spit. 

"Yumi? Yumi, what's wrong?" Ikkaku kneels down beside him, putting a hand on his back. "Yumi, you're shaking like a leaf, what happened." 

"Take me inside." Yumichika's voice is disgustingly hoarse from when they forced their members down his throat. Ikkaku slowly helps Yumichika to stand, and takes him inside. In the light, Ikkaku can see the full extent of his injuries. Ikkaku has seen enough to know that it's not a what but a who that has put Yumichika in this state. 

Yumichika drops his robes leaving him bare and exposed, and now Ikkaku can really see everything, including the trail of blood coming from his asshole. 

"Yumi ..." 

"Later." He interrupts. "Right now I need to bathe." Yumichika slowly makes his way to the bathroom, shutting the curtain behind him. He stands in the bathroom a little lost for a bit before coming to his sense and pouring the hot water in the large basin. He needs the stairs in the corner, unable to fully lift his leg. The hot water soothes his pains somewhat but he can't seem to get rid of the feeling of their large hands all over his body. He scrubs for ten minutes straight, until his skin is red-rubbed-raw. He comes out almost half an hour later wrapped in a towel. Ikkaku hands him a clean kimono, that's clearly Ikkaku's because it hangs off of Yumichika's smaller frame. He also hands him a clay cup of tea. Yumichika takes it even though his hands are shaking. He shakily brings the cup to his lips tipping it back only to have it fall out of his hands and shatter on the floor. 

"I-I'm sorry." 

"Yumi, it's okay. But are you going to tell me what happened?" Ikkaku motions for him to sit next to him. 

"I-I um, I was walking over here. A group of guys followed me. They attacked me and raped me." Yumichika says it all in a rush but as fast as he says it the images of the attack still flash in front of his vision. He clenches his eyes shut and waits for Ikkaku to yell at him for not being strong enough to fend them off but no yelling comes. Yumichika slowly opens his eyes to see Ikkaku with a fearsome expression on his face, fists clenched by his side. 

"They did  _what?_ " 

"Um, I'd rather not repeat myself." Ikkaku takes a deep breath before growling, " _Who?_ "

"I don't know. It was dark, I couldn't see their faces." 

"We're reporting this right now. We're gonna find those assholes and they're going away for the rest of their goddam lives." Ikkaku is practically foaming at the mouth and begins to stand.

"No!" Yumichika yells and grabs his arm. "No, please don't. I don't-I don't want to make a big deal out of this." 

" _Make a big deal--_ Yumi they  _raped you_!" Yumichika flinches when he says the word. 

"Yeah I know I was there." He snaps. All of the fight suddenly drains out of Ikkaku. He slumps back down next to Yumichika. "Listen if I promise I will report this eventually, not now though, can we just go to sleep? Please." The way Yumichika says please makes Ikkaku want to kill the people that did this to him. 

"Okay, Yumi, let's go to bed." Yumichika is scared that so soon after being assaulted he wouldn't be able to stand having Ikkaku's hands on him but in fact they have to opposite effect. He feels safe in Ikkaku's arms, curling into his chest. 

A nightmare wakes him up screaming and Ikkaku is there to sooth his wildly beating heart and shaking limbs. 

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm here." He doesn't say it out loud but it's woven into the words he does say.  _I love you_. 

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
